leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Atanchan/A New Innate for Ashe
is overall pretty balanced, fulfilling a certain niche that few other champions do and fulfilling it well. Overall, I'm a pretty big fan of her kit, as simple as it may be, but even then her innate just feels pretty worthless. So, for fun, I thought I'd devise some alternatives to it. First off, I have two versions of an ability that would increase her damage in a way fitting for her. }} }} Overall, these two do the same thing, just differently; Ashe attacks faster when attacking a slowed target, and attacks even faster when attacking a stunned, snared, airborne, etc. target. The first one is simpler, only caring if the target is slowed or completely unable to move. The second, perhaps, isn't that easy to understand. Let's say she got 50% of the slow percentage. This would be her would effectively be a 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 / 15 / 17.5% bonus to her attack speed on attacks after it was applied. , meanwhile, would grant her 25 / 27.5 / 30 / 32.5 / 35% bonus attack speed if she attacked after Sejuani activated it. Due to how slows work, however, both abilities combined would not result in 52.5% bonus attack speed, but 40.25%. This is because the resulting slow wouldn't be 105% - that'd be ridiculous - but 80.5%. Notice that while there's a soft cap for minimum movement speed, the ability only cares about the final slow percentage. would grant Ashe 49.5% bonus attack speed with this ability, as even if the enemy's resulting movement speed isn't actually 99% of their normal movement speed, the slow inflicting them is still 99%. As for the maximum bonus granted on attacking immobilized targets, that'd be 50% in this example, 70% if she got 70% of the slow effect on her target, etc. The first version would therefore be something she could easily take full advantage of on her own - she may only have a 1 second stun most of the time while trading, but her low-intensity slow on would give her the same advantage as . Meanwhile, the second version gives her only a mild boost while alone, but makes her ally's crowd control much more impactful, as strong slows and long immobilizes allow her to get a lot of free attack speed. So these are two offensive innates, but what of something more for utility? }} It's pretty easy to see that Ashe lost a lot of appeal as more and more of her opposition gained more and more mobility. A permaslow nowadays isn't so much an effective kiting tool as a way to punish immobile champions even more in the League of Gapclosers. So, why not give her a way to prevent dashes and their ilk outside of her long cooldown ultimate? Disabling those abilities entirely isn't an elegant solution, but should the numbers be good enough that Ashe could consistently keep her target semi-locked down it would be hard to say it isn't effective. As an alternative, perhaps Burden could reduce the range of the abilities instead, by something akin to 25% to 50%? It'd be more like her slows that way, making normal movement still possible but inefficient compared to instant movement. Alternatively, a version of this ability that probably in no way should be put in: }} Yes, this would punish immobile champions even more by directly removing their one way to make up for their lack of mobility. That said, it would still be hilarious to make Ashe such a hard counter to . Cannot be slowed? Please. Lastly, something to help her fight other right-clickers. }} Ashe is based around slows, she fights a lot of other marksman, this seems like a fairly obvious direction to go. Obviously, permaslowing a carry's attack speed would not be a good idea, but why not let Ashe have a high advantage on her opponent if she gets the jump on them without her ultimate? It's certainly not the most complex direction to go. Keep in mind, Ashe may be well balanced, but her innate just doesn't have a lot of feel to it, even compared to Hawkshot|Ashe}'s pure utility. I just think it could be replaced with something with more meat than a critical strike once in a blue moon on a champion that's going to be critting a lot in the first place. So, what're your opinions on these, and Ashe's current kit's feel? Category:Blog posts